English Vocab and Nifty Words
I'm taking English 11 Honors this semester, and each week we'll be getting a new list of vocab words (specifically SAT words). I thought it'd be a good idea to add them here (with definitions*, of course) in case anyone wants to use them. I'll also occasionally add some random words I found on the website for Webster's Dictionary or Google's dictionary that don't seem to be used often. Also, if anyone is bored and just scrolling through, maybe you could alphabetize the words under the Nifty Words section because doing so would be much appreciated. :) On another note, I won't care if you add words you've encountered that aren't used very often. *: the definitions used for the English vocab may not be the only definitions for those words Week 1 Abstemious: (adj.) marked by temperance in indulgence Acerbic: (adj.) sour or bitter in taste Acolyte: (noun) an assistant to a priest or minister in a liturgical service Acrimonious: (adj.) marked by strong resentment or cynicism Adamant: (adj.) refusing to be persuaded or to change one's mind Adept: (adj.) having or showing knowledge and skill and aptitude Adhere: (verb) stick to firmly Admonish: (verb) scold or reprimand; take to task Adroit: (adj.) quick or skillful or adept in action or thought Adulation: (noun) exaggerated flattery or praise Aesthetic: (adj.) characterized by an appreciation of beauty or good taste Affable: (adj.) diffusing warmth and friendliness Allusion: ''(noun)'' passing reference or indirect mention Amalgam: (noun) a combination or blend of diverse things Ambivalent: (adj.) uncertain or unable to decide about what course to follow Week 2 Ameliorate: (verb) to make better Anachronism: (noun) something located at a time when it could not have existed Analogous: (adj.) similar or equivalent in some respects Analogy: (noun) drawing a comparison in order to show a similarity Anecdote: (noun) short account of an incident Anguish: (noun) extreme distress of body or mind Animus: (noun) a feeling of ill will arousing active hostility | {in WoF: (noun) a super OP dragon} Anomaly: (noun) deviation from the normal or common order or form or rule Antecedent: (noun) a preceding occurrence or cause or event Antediluvian: ''(adj.)'' of or relating to the period before the biblical flood Antithetical: (adj.) sharply contrasted in character or purpose Aplomb: (noun) great coolness and composure under strain Apoplectic: (adj.) pertaining to a sudden loss of consciousness Arrest: (verb) to take into custody Augment: (verb) enlarge or increase Week 3 Auspicious: (adj.) auguring favorable circumstances and good luck Austerity: (noun) self-denial, especially refraining from worldly pleasure Baleful: (adj.) threatening or foreshadowing evil or tragic developments Bane: (noun) something causing misery or death Bastion: (noun) projecting part of a rampart or other fortification Bellicose: (adj.) having or showing a ready disposition to fight Bemoan: (verb) regret strongly Benefactor: (noun) a person who helps people or institutions Bewildered: (verb) perplexed by many conflicting situations or statements Bias: (noun) a partiality preventing objective consideration of an issue Bombastic: (adj.) ostentatiously lofty in style Boorish: (adj.) ill-mannered and coarse in behavior or appearance Brevity: (noun) the attribute of being short or fleeting Broad: (adj.) having great extent from one side to the other Brusque: (adj.) marked by rude or peremptory shortness Week 4 Burgeon: (verb) grow and flourish Capricious: (adj.) ''determined by chance or impulse rather than by necessity '''Capture:' (verb) seize as if by hunting, snaring, or trapping Castigate: (verb) inflict severe punishment on Catharsis: (noun) purging the body to stimulate evacuation of the bowels Caustic: (adj.) capable of destroying or eating away by chemical action Chagrin: (noun) sha-grin strong feelings of embarrassment Channel: (noun) a deep and relatively narrow body of water Chaotic: (adj.) completely unordered and unpredictable and confusing Charismatic: (adj.) possessing an extraordinary ability to attract Chicanery: (noun) shih-cay-nery the use of tricks to deceive someone Churlish: (adj.) having a bad disposition; surly Civility: (noun) the act of showing regard for others Clandestine: (adj.) conducted with or marked by hidden aims or methods Coherent: (adj.) marked by orderly and consistent relation or parts Week 5 Nifty Words Asperity: (noun) 1] roughness of manner or of temper : harshness of behavior or speech that expresses bitterness or anger || 2] rigor; severity || 3a] roughness of surface : unevenness | 3b] roughness of sound Avarice: (noun) excessive or insatiable desire for wealth or gain; greediness; cupidity Bijouterie: (noun) a collection of trinkets or ornaments Cupidity: (noun) 1] inordinate desire for wealth; avarice; greed || 2] strong desire; lust Dubiety: (noun) 1] a usually hesitant uncertainty or doubt that tends to cause vacillation || 2] a matter of doubt Farcical: (adj.) 1] of, relating to, or resembling farce; ludicrous || 2] laughably inept; absurd Farouche: (adj.) 1] wild || 2] marked by shyness and lack of social graces Gesticulate: (verb) use gestures, especially dramatic ones, instead of speaking or to emphasize one's words. Pluralize: (verb) to make plural or express in the plural form Thaumaturgist: (noun) a performer of miracles Vacillation: (noun) the inability to decide between different opinions or actions; indecision World-weary: (adj.) feeling or showing fatigue from or boredom with the life of the world and especially material pleasures Words I didn't know from A Tale of Two Cities Note: These words have not been alphabetized. I read it last year, so they're most likely in order of appearance Mire: (noun) ''a stretch of swampy or boggy ground | a] soft and slushy mud or dirt | b] a wetland area or ecosystem based on peat '''Mutinous:' (adj.) refusing to obey the orders of a person in authority | a] willful or disobedient Tremulous: (hdfhedj) etc...Category:Content (Fantasy)